Fortunes
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Katie and Travis go on a date. Full of Chinese foods, jealous boyfriends, fortunes, and puddle wars! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Fortunes**

"Explain to me again why Argus couldn't just _drive_ us?" Katie sighed.

"Travis, like I said before, Argus had to deal with the entire Ares and Apollo situation," Katie said.

"Clarisse can stuff it. My feet hurt!" Travis complained. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Travis! Walking isn't that bad! You get to get some fresh air," Katie said taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean fresh? The only air there is in New York is filled with car exhaust," Travis said. Katie sighed.

"Only a few more minutes Travis, we're almost in the city, hang in there" Katie said. Travis nodded and started grumbling about how tired his feet were, how far away the city was from camp, and how he never noticed how big his ears were before.

"So, where are you taking me?" Katie asked linking arms with Travis. Travis blushed.

"Um, just some Chinese restaurant," Travis said.

"Only the best right?" Katie asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't get any less for my girlfriend!" he said poking her in the stomach. Katie laughed.

"So it's the best in your budget?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Once they entered the restaurant, Travis took Katie's coat.

"Oh, thanks Travis," Katie said.

"No problem," he said.

The restaurant's main color was red. There were red lanterns hanging from the ceiling, there were red chairs, red menus, and red walls. Along the walls there were paintings of sceneries of mountains and bamboo. Also, there were random Chinese symbols hanging from the walls. A woman led Travis and Katie to a table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order," she said handing the two some menus. The thanked the lady and she left.

"So what are you getting?" Katie asked Travis while looking through her menu.

"I'm getting the Sichuan Noodles with Peppery Sauce, a Tofu Soup, and a bowl of Rice with Curry Chicken," Travis said without looking at his menu. Katie put down her menu.

"Travis?"

"Hmm?"

"How often do you come here exactly?" Katie asked.

"Well, not that- now that I think about it… a lot actually," Travis said coming to a deep revelation.

"So do you know anything that I might like?" Katie asked.

"How about the Fried Spicy Vegetarian Beef, the Vegeterian Sweet and Sour Spare Ribs… Oh! You should definitely try the Vegeterian Ants Climb a Tree! I know it sound weird, but trust me, it's delicious! You should also get the Vegetarian-"

"Umm Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a vegetarian," Katie said. Travis blushed a deep red.

"Oh," Travis said, "I just thought that since you're Demeter's-"

"No, I don't think any one of my siblings is a vegetarian, oh wait! Hannah is one! I can't really blame her either. She had this weird incident with a slaughter house… yeah, she almost made _me_ go vegetarian with that story," Katie said shuddering.

Just then, boy about seventeen walked over to them.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked taking out his pad and pencil. When he looked up and saw Katie, his smile instantly became wider and his eyebrows raised. Katie didn't notice because she was looking in her menu, but Travis sure did. His eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Yes we are," Travis said turning the boy's attention off of Katie. "I'll have the Sichuan Noodles with Peppery Sauce, a Tofu Soup, and a bowl of Rice with Curry Chicken. And I'm not really sure what my girlfriend is having… what are you getting sweetie?" Travis added for good measure. The boy didn't seem the least bit fazed. Travis gritted his teeth.

"I'll have the Sichuan Flavor Noodles and the Salt and Pepper Shrimp," Katie said. The boy nodded jotting down their orders.

"Oh yeah," the boy turned to Travis, "We're all out of the Sichuan Noodles with Peppery Sauce, Tofu Soup, and Rice with Curry Chicken," he said. Travis raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Travis asked.

"_Really_," the boy answered.

"Of all the times I've been here, they've _never_ ran out food,_ ever_," Travis said. The boy just shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything," he said. He smiled at Katie suggestively. Katie smiled back politely, not picking up on what he was implying, but Travis did. His blood boiled.

"Well are you sure?" Travis asked the boy.

"Positive."

"Did you go to the kitchen and check?" Travis asked.

"Don't need to," the boy replied not missing a beat.

"Well _maybe _you should!" Travis said raising his voice. Katie put her hand on top of his. She gave him a warning look that seemed to say, _be nice. _Travis sighed.

"Just give me some Fried Rice," he said waving his hand dismissively at the boy. The boy wrote that down on his pad and ran off to the kitchen.

When they got their food, the two began eating. They were having a great time, laughing and talking about the most random things. The only thing that ruined their date, for Travis at least, was their teenage waiter. The waiter would come every five minutes to come 'check up' on them, when really he came to check out Katie. Travis had a major problem with that boy. And the boy had a problem with Travis too, because Travis heard the boy say to the next table over that the specials were Sichuan Noodles with Peppery Sauce, Tofu Soup, and Rice with Curry Chicken.

_I knew he was lying_, Travis thought after he heard that.

Once the two finished their meals, they got their fortune cookies.

"I love fortune cookies!" Katie said. She quickly grabbed hers and broke it open.

"What does it say?" Travis asked.

"_You will have much love today_," Katie read off. "Cool!" she said. She began eating her cookie. "What's yours?" she asked. Travis cracked his open.

"_Strike iron while it is hot,_" Travis read.

"Wow," Katie said finishing her cookie. "That was a crummy fortune." She burst out laughing and Travis quickly joined in.

"Are you ready for your bill?" someone said interrupting their laughter. Guess who it was… _waiter boy_. Travis looked up glaring at the boy, but the boy didn't see, he was checking out Katie again.

"Yes please," Katie said. The boy reached out to hand her the bill, but his hand _accidentally _knocked over her water all over her. She jumped up in her seat and hit her knees on the table.

"I am so _sorry_," the boy said. He grabbed some napkins and reached over to wipe the water off Katie, but instead Katie took the napkins.

"It's fine, really," Katie said wiping the water off of her clothes.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing her as her wet clothes stuck to her body. Travis slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"What?" the boy said.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Travis repeated.

"Umm, I work here?"

"You're not even Chinese!" Travis said.

"Really Travis, really?"

"Be quiet Katie," Travis said shushing her. Katie rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Of all of the times I've been here, I've never see you _once_!" Travis said.

"Travis," Katie mumbled, "You're making a scene." And sure enough, all of the restaurant goers were now looking at the couple and their waiter. Travis ignored her.

"_You_," he said pointing to the boy, "Have no right to hit on my girlfriend!"

"Who said she'll be _your_ girlfriend for long?" the waiter asked.

"Ok that's it," Katie said. She hopped up and smacked a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change." She grabbed Travis by the arm and dragged him out of the restaurant before he could hit the boy.

* * *

The two walked to camp in silence for quite a while until Katie had to talk.

"What was that Travis?" Katie asked. Travis jumped.

"You're still talking to me?" he asked. Katie crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Travis sighed. "The guy was checking you out. I couldn't just stand around while some guy hit on my girlfriend." Katie smiled and bumped him on the shoulder.

"You know I can take care of myself," she said. Travis nodded. "Plus, I would never go out with a guy like that, he's too much of a jerk for me," she said, "I'm more into sons of Hermes." Travis smiled.

"Good, because I'm into daughters of Demeter," he said. The two walked out of the city and into the road to Camp Half Blood. All of a sudden, thunder boomed and rain started pouring, drenching the two from head to toe.

"We'd better run!" Travis said. He offered his hand to Katie and she took it. The two started running, trying to shield themselves from the rain but failing miserably. Travis's curly brown hair was now stuck on his forehead and Katie's long brown hair was stuck to the sides of her face.

"Water is getting in my eyes!" she said blinking rapidly. Rain still continued to pour.

"Mine too!" Travis said. All of a sudden, Travis slipped in some mud and fell on his butt, splashing in an enormous puddle. Katie immediately started cracking up.

"Oh haha, very funny," Travis said, but Katie didn't stop laughing. Travis reached over and took her arm. He grinned mischievously.

"Travis what are you do- Oof!" she said being pulled into the puddle by Travis. This earned another enormous splash, completely drenching the two of them. They began laughing at themselves.

"Oh gosh, we're soaked!" Katie said cheerfully. Travis smiled.

"This is just like the time when I made Percy mad!" Travis said. The two just sat in their puddle on the ground and laughed. Finally, Katie got up and offered her hand to Travis. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand. The two just casually walked in the rain, not trying to stay dry anymore because let's face it; they couldn't get any wetter than this. When they were walking, Travis would jump in a puddle, completely drenching Katie. A few steps later, Katie would get payback boy doing the same to him. Eventually, the two were in a full blown puddle battle. They would splash eachother, try to make eachother slip in the mud, drench the other, and other good stuff like that.

Eventually, the two were on the ground again, completely tired out. Katie turned to Travis and smiled.

"We are so childish," Katie said.

"Puddle wars are too awesome to be childish," Travis replied.

"I won by the way," she said.

"No you did not!" Travis said splashing her in the face. Her expression was shocked for a moment, but quickly changed. She leaned forward, close enough to Travis that he could feel her breath on his face. She closed her eyes and he closed his. They kept leaning forward until… Katie splashed Travis in the face. Katie laughed at his expression and leaned in and gave him a real kiss.

Once they broke apart, Katie said, "You know this is really cliché."

"What is?"

"Kissing in the rain."

"Well that's what we are, we're childish and cliché," Travis said. Travis offered his and together they walked to camp, where there were dry campers, completely drenched.

Katie's fortune came true, she found love, but Travis had yet to discover what _strike iron while it is hot _meant.

* * *

**Well wasn't that cute. I was maybe thinking of adding it for my ABC Tratie story, but I realized that I already passed F and I wasn't going to wait all of the way to **

**P just to use Puddle Wars, so I made it a oneshot instead! I hope you guys liked! Remember to click the little review button below! :)**

**~xhiddendreamx**


End file.
